


Free

by FandumbGirl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have found a way to calm Stiles' mind. An askbox fic I sent to QuickLikeLight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Stiles has always had an issue with staying focused. His brain has always gone a million miles a second, but it wasn't until middle school that he was diagnosed with ADHD. The meds helped, but Stiles hated the sluggish feeling it gave him. He would rather the restlessness of his disorder than the heavy feeling the medications gave him. In high school, Scott and Stiles discovered an even better way to calm his mind. It started as a joke. They were play wrestling in Scott's room one afternoon. It was nothing they hadn't done a million times before, but when Scott pinned Stiles to the floor, hands held above his head, every part of Stiles relaxed. His body became loose and his brain emptied. It only lasted a few moments of Scott laughing and catching his breath before releasing him. It took Stiles a few more days to get up the nerve to ask Scott to pin him again. Soon, though, it became a regular part of their relationship. When things were getting to be too much for Stiles, Scott knew a slight reminder would calm him down. Of course, Stiles had to research what was going on. It didn't take long for him to realize the freeing emptiness he felt was subspace. With this new discovery, he begged Scott to try new things. Things branched off into Stiles being tied up, gagged, blindfolded. Anything that took power-decision making- from Stiles would instantly soothe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my depictions of subspace or ADHD are incorrect. Just let me know and I will fix it.
> 
> This ended up being longer than I expected and I really like this idea, so I may end up writing a longer version. Probably complete with sexy times.


End file.
